Segundas Oportunidades
by Lapry
Summary: Después de pasar duras situaciones en la vida, tanto Harry como Draco deciden darse una segunda oportunidad para vivirla plenamente.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es el primer fic que publico por aqui, porque siempre me había dado mucha cosa dejar que la gente leyera mis historias... asi que hago la prueba con esta historia que estoy escribiendo, a ver que tal va. Constará de capitulos cortos, porque me es más fácil escribirlos de esta manera.

Darles las gracias tanto a **Clara** como a **Ana** por ser tan monas las dos y animarme a subirlo! Guapas!

Y nada, este fic es **slash**, o sea que contiene** relaciones chico-chico** por lo que si no te gustan o te ofenden este tipo de historias no hace falta que lo leas. Además, obviamente, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK Rowling, y no gano nada escribiendo esto y publicándolo, ni de lejos.

Aqui va el primer capitulo, espero que os guste! (o almenos no os disguste demasiado xD) 

* * *

****

SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES

**CAPITULO 1 **

* * *

Era la quinta mañana de la semana que lo despertaban con una explosión, justo enfrente de su casa. Los hijos de los vecinos, mellizos de año y medio, acababan de descubrir que podían hacer volar cosas en mil pedazos y aprovechaban cualquier momento de descuido de sus padres para poner en práctica su nueva habilidad. Estos momentos acostumbraban a ser por las mañanas, cuando el resto de los mortales dormían.

Draco resopló, cogió aire y se convenció que salir y atar a esos monstruitos con algún tipo de conjuro a una silla o a un árbol no seria la mejor manera de empezar el día. Salió de la cama, asegurándose que fuera con el pie derecho puesto que quería empezar bien el día pese al concierto matutino, y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Después de ducharse, desayunar y vestirse, cogió el montón de pergaminos que tenia encima de la mesa y los metió en su cartera con una sonrisa. El trabajo que les había mandado a los de cuarto curso sobre las maldiciones imperdonables había ido realmente bien, suponía que esto se debía a que era un tema que normalmente despertaba mucho interés entre sus alumnos.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió hacía Hogwarts pensando en la clase que tendría que dar en unas horas.

Hacía dos años que había abandonado su puesto de trabajo en el ministerio de magia, se había ido de la mansión Malfoy y se había divorciado de su mujer. Ante el asombro de gran parte de la comunidad mágica, y sobretodo por parte de los más conservadores, se había trasladado a una pequeña casita en Hogsmeado a la vez que aceptaba el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que le habían ofrecido.

Los primeros meses lo pasó fatal e incluso llegó a dudar si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero lo tenía claro ahora. Se daba cuenta de que tenía la posibilidad de tener una nueva vida y llegar a ser realmente feliz, lejos de las tradiciones y costumbres de los Malfoy.

Pese a estar tan bien, echaba de menos a sus padres a los que quería incondicionalmente, pues eran su familia, y sobretodo echaba mucho de menos al pequeño Scorpius al que no le dejaban acercarse ni por asomo. El día del divorcio, su mujer consiguió la custodia de su hijo y desde ese día no había vuelto a saber nada de él.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts alzó la vista para contemplar el majestuoso castillo que tenia delante. Dentro de esas paredes había pasado la mejor época de su vida y ahora que volvía a estar allí, sentía que podía volver a ser feliz. 

* * *

Espero que no os haya horrorizado demasiado.

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo!

**By. Lapry**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Harry llegó a su despacho todavía con el café que había comprado en la mano. Al ver el montón de mensajes encima de su escritorio, resopló. Se había pasado prácticamente toda la noche despierto con Ron preparando la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Hermione y sólo había conseguido acostarse y descansar un par de horas.

Dejó la chaqueta del traje encima de una de las sillas, le dio un sorbo a su café y se sentó detrás del escritorio mientras observaba cómo entraban otro par de notas voladoras y se posaban delante de él.

Al terminar los estudios había hecho carrera como auror y en poco tiempo llegó a ser uno de los mejores. Después de casarse con Ginny, se mudaron a un pisito en el centro de Londres, ya que debido a su trabajo prefería descansar en un lugar dónde pudiera alejarse por unos momentos de la magia. "Aunque no estaba lo suficientemente lejos" pensó. Le dolía recordar el pasado e intentaba no pensar en ello, aunque la mayoría de las veces el intento resultaba en vano.

Un día, hacía ya tres años, mientras perseguían a un mortífago, este había conseguido encontrar la casa dónde Harry vivía con su familia, y una noche, mientras él estaba de patrulla, había conseguido entrar cuándo ya todos dormían.

El profeta y la comunidad mágica hizo un gran revuelo en cuanto se supo la noticia y enseguida sacaron parecidos con lo que le había pasado hacía ya 26 años, cuando tan sólo era un bebé. Después del incidente decidió quitarse del foco de atención y aceptó el trabajo de despacho que le propusieron cómo jefe de los aurores. Era verdad que echaba de menos la acción, pero estaba harto de escuchar cómo hablaban de él y lo compadecían, así que prefería quedarse entre bambalinas y actuar desde allí.

Gracias al nuevo trabajo, pero sobretodo al apoyo de sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione, los cuales también lo pasaron realmente mal, se volvía a sentir con fuerzas para tirar adelante con su vida. Cogió varios de los pergaminos que tenía en el escritorio y se puso a leerlos. Firmó algunas ordenes de registro y se terminó el café, aunque a esas alturas ya estaba frío. "Y recalentado, incluso usando la magia, no es lo mismo".

* * *

Segundo mini-capitulo de esta história! Espero que os este gustando!

**By. Lapry**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

.- ¡Vamos otra ronda! ¡Que hoy hay que celebrar que es 'Saint Patrick's Day'!

Estaba en Las Tres Escobas bebiendo una bebida muggle de importación llamada cerveza con la nueva generación de profesores de Hogwarts. Se podía decir que estaba disfrutando de un buen rato con sus compañeros, a los que a esas alturas les había cogido un gran aprecio, aunque en parte no podía dejar de preguntarse que estaba haciendo él allí.

Se trataba de celebrar una fiesta muggle que nada tenía que ver con él, si su padre lo viera en ese momento no estaría precisamente lo que se dice orgulloso, pero la verdad era que realmente disfrutaba de los ratos que pasaba con sus compañeros después del trabajo.

Lo de celebrar fiestas muggles era cosa de Granger. Había conseguido llegar a ocupar el puesto de Primer Ministro, siendo la primera mujer que llegaba a ostentar ese cargo, y desde que tenía el trabajo había hecho unos cuantos cambios. Este último, la introducción de las fiestas muggles había sido recibido con gran alegría y aceptación por la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica y él, aunque todavía se sorprendiera, ya no era de los que se oponían a ese tipo de cambios.

Cayeron dos rondas más de esa bebida de malta tan refrescante y el tono de la conversación que estaban manteniendo empezó a subir.

.- ¡Pues como os digo! ¡Al final conseguí llevármela a casa y tirármela!

Gendry, el nuevo profesor de História de la magia, era el típico chico joven de 25 años con aspecto de estudioso que bien podrías decir que tenia aspecto de pardillo, pero que detrás de esas gafas de pasta negras se encontraba un auténtico conquistador. Si uno se paraba detenidamente a mirarlo era un chico bastante agraciado, pero lo que conseguía que las mujeres se volvieran locas por él era su labia. Hablaba de tal manera que las encandilaba a todas. Podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, y chico según los rumores que se oían, con sólo decirle unas cuantas palabras al oído.

Todos estuvieron explicando sus batallitas y conquistas de las últimas semanas, cuando el turno de Draco llegó.

.- Bueno, ¿y tu que, Draco? ¿Ya has llevado a alguna chica a que pruebe tu nueva casa? Porque la de futurologia te mira con unos ojitos...

.- ¿Yo? Que va. Ya sabéis que ahora mismo estoy en un punto que no...

.- Si, si, ya, la historia de siempre. - Lo cortó Gendry – tienes que pasar página tío, olvidarte de una vez por todas del monstruo de tu ex.

.- Pero si a esa ya la tengo más que olvidada.

Vaya que si la tenía olvidada. Su matrimonio había sido de conveniencia, cómo era tradición en la casa Malfoy, y su mujer no le había llegado a gustar del todo nunca.

.- ¿Y entonces a que esperas tío?

La eterna pregunta sin respuesta. Desde su cambio de vida no había pensado en buscar otra mujer. Se decía que ahora mismo no tenía tiempo, pero tampoco es que tuviera ganas de estar con ninguna.

.- ¡Entonces decidido! Tendremos un encuentro con un grupo de enfermeras que trabajan en el San Mungo el fin de semana que viene, ¡y así seguro que todos pillamos ese sábado!

Y sus compañeros brindaron y exclamaron de alegría. A decir verdad, a Draco no le venía nada en gana ir a esa especie de cita grupal el sábado, pero quizá si que estaría bien salir a conocer gente nueva. Además sabia que, aunque decidiera no ir, Gendry acudiría a su casa para sacarlo a rastras.

* * *

Fin del tercer mini-capitulo. Ya veis que son rápidos y fáciles de leer...

**By. Lapry**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

.- ¡Sorpresa!

Hermione intentó que no se le notaran las lagrimas que le empezaban a brotar. Habían conseguido reunir a todo el grupo de viejos amigos, a los cuáles hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veían ya que cada uno andaba bastante ocupado con su vida. Allí estaba Neville, que había conseguido un puesto como gerente en una empresa de jardinería para la que empezó a trabajar al acabar el colegio, con su mujer, una muchacha dos años menor, apasionada también de las plantas, que había conocido en un seminario sobre cultivo de plantas carnívoras. También se encontraba Luna, quién ahora llevaba la revista de su padre y se dedicaba, básicamente, a vivir la vida y a viajar por el mundo, sin que nadie supiera bien bien de dónde sacaba todo el dinero para pagar aquel tipo de vida.

Harry se acercó a saludar a la familia Weasley. Desde lo del incidente de Ginny no los veía tan a menudo cómo antes, y le sabía fatal, ya que siempre lo habían tratado cómo a un hijo más.

.- ¿Que tal Harry, cómo te va todo cariño?

Sonrió y le contó a la señora Weasley cómo iba tirando en el día a día. Mientras charlaban sobre cosas totalmente banales se dio cuenta de como la había echado de menos. Molly Weasley había conseguido que durante la infancia no echara tanto de menos a sus padres, lo había acogido en el seno de su familia y le había dado calor y cariño.

La fiesta resultó ser todo un éxito, hubo pastel y muchos, muchísimos regalos. Bebieron y comieron prácticamente hasta reventar, y lentamente todos y cada uno de los invitados fueron volviendo a sus respectivos hogares, hasta que los tres amigos de la infancia se quedaron solos en el salón.

.- Bueno chicos, yo os dejo.

.- Ey Harry, ¿porque no salimos un día de estos, y te despejas un poco?

.- Un día de estos...

Y Harry emprendió el camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de salida dejando a la parejita recogiendo globos y papel de regalo en el comedor. Hacia ya unos meses que Ron le insistía para que salieran a tomar algo, y así él podría conocer alguna chica nueva, y quién sabe, empezar a salir con alguien otra vez.

Pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de conocer a alguien. Volver a pasar por todo el proceso se le hacía muy cuesta arriba, y además las pocas chicas que había conocido en el último año, todas presentadas por Ron o algún compañero del trabajo, no le habían llamado nada la atención.

Suspiró, sabiendo que llevaba demasiado tiempo posponiendo esta salida con su amigo pelirrojo y que esta vez no podría escaquearse.

* * *

.  
Bueno, aqui está el cuarto capitulo y de momento, el último que tengo repasado y pasado al ordenador. El quinto esta acabado, falta repasarlo así que supongo que no tardaré en subirlo, por suerte se escriben rapido y son cortitos!

Muchas gracias por leerme. Y vuelvo a darles gracias a mis niñas,** Clara **y **Ana**! 3


End file.
